Sto lat i jeden dzień
by Ahija
Summary: Różne miejsca, czasy, sytuacje - ta sama przyjaźń łącząca dwa kraje. Fragmenty życia Feliksa i Elizavety. Aluzje do wydarzeń historycznych. R


**A/N: **Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam, więc proszę śmiało wytykać mi wszelkie błędy i niedopatrzenia. Z góry dziękuję. Komentarz dotyczący samego tekstu jest gdzieś tam na dole.

**"Przyjacielu, jeśli będzie ci dane żyć sto lat,****  
****to ja chciałby żyć sto lat minus jeden dzień,****  
****abym nie musiał żyć ani jednego dnia bez ciebie."****  
**Kubuś Puchatek

Feliks nie lubił wielu rzeczy. Gdyby miał je wymienić, opowiedziałby pewnie o smaku przesolonej zupy, wymienił nazwiska kilku polityków i opisał jak się czuje gdy musi codziennie rano wcześnie wstawać. I choć jego lista mogłaby ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, jedną rzecz zachowałby dla siebie. Swoją niechęć do koloru czerwonego. Ktoś mógłby się z tego śmiać, ale jemu ten kolor po prostu kojarzył się źle. I powracał w snach. Rzucał się wtedy w łóżku, cały spocony, wykrzykując różne imiona lub wołając pomocy. Śniły mu się czerwone flagi ze swastykami, czerwone, szalone oczy Gilberta, czerwona krew, jego ludzi i jego własna.

A jednak tym, co zawsze uspokajało go w tych snach, była uśmiechnięta, życzliwa twarz jego przyjaciółki, otoczona burzą brązowych loków z wpiętym w nie kwiatem. Czerwonym, a jednak tak pięknym.

* * *

Czasami Elizaveta zastanawiała się, jakby to było mieć normalnego przyjaciela. Takiego, z którym można prowadzić uczone dysputy i dzielić się spostrzeżeniami polityczno-ekonomicznymi. Takiego, z którego się nie żartuje, ale uważnie słucha tego, co ma do powiedzenia

Jednak kiedy wszystko się waliło, jej politycy znowu się kłócili, a nowy samochód odmówił współpracy, wtedy właśnie on pojawiał się w drzwiach, z szerokim uśmiechem trzymając pudełko lodów bananowych, albo ogromny latawiec, albo najnowszą komedię, albo po prostu bukiet stokrotek zerwanych po drodze. Wtedy właśnie wiedziała, że nie zamieniłaby takiego przyjaciela na żadnego innego na świecie.

* * *

Wybranie się na wspólne zakupy od zawsze było dla nich wielką przygodą. Chodząc od stoiska do stoiska wybierali najbardziej kolorowe i głupie ubrania – takie, których nie założyliby w żadnej innej sytuacji. Feliks mógł swobodnie przymierzyć jakąś „totalną" spódnicę, a Elizaveta z radością przebierać w stoisku dla mężczyzn. Problem pojawiał się, gdy zobaczył ich tak któryś ze znajomych. Ale nawet wtedy nie przejmowali się zbytnio, gdyż komentarze i docinki kończyły się szybko. Jej patelnia była wystarczającym argumentem.

* * *

Elizaveta nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio płakała. Całe życie starała się być silna i nieugięta, budząc strach wśród swoich wrogów a nawet niektórych przyjaciół. A jednak stała teraz, w niemalże pustej komnacie, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Gilbert stał przed nią i patrzył z satysfakcją, a także pewnym zainteresowaniem.

- Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić… On cię przecież wychował! – wykrzyknęła, nie próbując nawet kryć rozpaczy

- Widzisz mała, tak to jest. Stare państwa muszą zniknąć na rzecz tych nowych, potężniejszych.

- Draniu… – wydusiła

- Po co te nerwy? Czemu nie krzyczysz tak na swojego męża? Lub na Iwana, jestem pewien że jeszcze tu jest. W końcu dziką przyjemność sprawia mu wykreślanie słowa „Polsza" z map…

W pustej sali policzek zabrzmiał głucho i obco, a Gilbertowi zajęło chwilę zorientowanie się co właściwie zaszło. Spojrzał na dziewczynę z furią ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył taką samą w jej oczach

- Jeszcze zobaczycie – powiedziała cicho – Choćbyście wszyscy się od niego odwrócili, jak nigdy w niego nie zwątpię!

I dotrzymała obietnicy.

* * *

Czasami, kiedy to piekło stawało się już nie do zniesienia, wsiadał w swoją syrenkę i jechał na Węgry. Kiedy po kilku godzinach jazdy stawał w jej drzwiach, zmęczony, wymięty, z worami pod oczami, ona śmiała się tylko, łapała go za rękę i wprowadzała do kuchni „Chodź Feluś, chodź" mówiła „Jak Iwan zobaczy że tu jesteś, nieźle się wkurzy. Napijesz się herbaty?"

Obydwoje wiedzieli że to było nielegalne. Ale kiedy właściwie byli dobrzy w słuchaniu rozkazów?

* * *

Gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawiała, nie miała pojęcia co jej się podobało w tym durniu. To przecież on ją cały czas ograniczał! Ciągle się puszył, chciał żeby wkoło niego skakać, spełniać wszystkie życzenia… Jak ona mogła wyjść za kogoś takiego? Ale teraz koniec z tym. Wyjęła spod łóżka nieco stary i zaniedbany miecz. Machnęła nim kilka razy na próbę. Leżał w jej dłoni idealnie, jak za dawnych czasów. Ha, jeszcze pokaże temu paniczykowi co potrafi!

Kiedy wyszła z komnaty, zobaczyła Feliksa. Stał oparty o ścianę niedaleko drzwi. Krótkie „a nie mówiłem?" widniało w jego oczach, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wyciągnął tylko rękę, jakby chciał zaproponować jej taniec

- Walczymy?

* * *

Feliks przemknął między kamienicami, które jakimś cudem nie leżały jeszcze w gruzach. Prowadził go młody łącznik, na oko jedenastoletni. Szedł pewnie, klucząc wśród pokrytych gruzami uliczek, widać było że pokonywał tą trasę już nie raz. Mało go to jednak w tym momencie obchodziło. Chciał dotrzeć na miejsce, już, teraz, natychmiast! Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a rana na klatce piersiowej znów się otworzyła.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dotarli na peryferia Warszawy, a chłopiec pchnął drzwi jakiejś starej szopy. W środku znajdowało się dwóch powstańców. I kobieta. Poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ciepła i zimna jednocześnie. Stał tak przez chwilę, próbując coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale nie umiał znaleźć słów

– Nie powinno cię tu być – wydusił w końcu cicho. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko smutny uśmiech i zrozumiał że to nie były właściwe słowa – Co tu robisz? – spróbował znowu.

– Węgrzy nam pomogli – odpowiedział za nią jeden z jego ludzi – Stacjonowaliśmy w lesie, pewnie wiesz. No i Niemcy zrobili obławę. Gdyby nie to, że węgierscy żołnierze nas ostrzegli, wszystkich by nas wyłapali!

Feliks nie słuchał już zakończenia. Podszedł do Elizavety i objął ją mocno – Naprawdę… nie powinno cię tu być.

A ona zrozumiała, co naprawdę chciał powiedzieć.

* * *

-…i tylko o to nam chodzi Elizaveto. Tylko o drobną przysługę – Ludwig skończył swoją przemowę, którą od samego początku prowadził tonem zimnym i obojętnym. Adresatka wypowiedzi siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu i spokojnie piła herbatę, jakby nic nie usłyszała. Gilberta zaczynało to irytować. Nie okazywała należnego szacunku i to go w pewien sposób deprymowało.

Kobieta opuściła dłoń w której trzymała szklankę i spojrzała prosto na nich

- Prędzej wysadzę własne tory, niż pomogę wam w ataku na Polskę – powiedziała spokojnie, a jej słowa odbiły się echem w ciszy jaka zapadła w pokoju. Ludwig odchrząknął

– Elizaveto, nie wydaje mi się…

- **Powiedziałam coś!** – wstała gwałtownie, uderzając dłońmi o blat stołu. Przez sekundę Gilbert rozważał przystawienie jej pistoletu do głowy. W następnej Węgry spojrzała na niego. I choć nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, policzek zapiekł go znów.

* * *

Feliks zacisnął pięści. Stał sztywno, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na Iwana, który wydawał się być z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Kilka kropel krwi plamiło jego płaszcz i szalik, i choć doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie wykonał żadnego ruchu żeby je zetrzeć. Kostki w pięściach Feliksa pobielały.

- Więc sam widzisz, towarzyszu - mówił Iwan, a jego uśmiech był pełen satysfakcji – Jaki to był szalony pomysł! Jaka godna pożałowania próba zaszkodzenia naszemu ustrojowi! A wiesz, myślę że to od ciebie zaczerpnęła ten pomysł. Ułożyła nawet to hasło… Jak to było? „Idźcie z nami za Polakami"? – Paznokcie przebiły skórę. Stał. – Bunty, protesty… Jesteście tacy nieokrzesani. Ale na szczęście… - potarł plamkę krwi na płaszczu - …zupełnie niegroźni.

Feliks zamknął oczy.

Polski Czerwony Krzyż jechał już na Węgry.

* * *

Tupnął ze złością nóżką – Cóż to za numery? Twierdzisz że ci barbarzyńcy mają czelność nachodzić moje granice? Chcą zabrać ziemie, na których i mnie zależy? Co za tupet! Chyżo Mieszku, przegońmy ich czym prędzej, co by się tego plugastwa jak najszybciej pozbyć!

Mieszko uśmiechnął się lekko i ruchem brody wskazał na pole bitwy i szeregi Węgrów ustawione w oddali – Nim się obejrzysz, będzie po wszystkim. Wszakże nie mają z nami szans. Ty jednak, Feliksie, nie będziesz walczył. Gdybyś dostał miecz, byłby on większy od ciebie.

- Słucham? – zacietrzewił się chłopiec, aż zaczerwieniły mu się policzki. Nabrał tchu, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale król już odwrócił się od niego i wydawał ostatnie polecenia żołnierzom. Feliks zrezygnował i jeszcze raz powiódł wzrokiem po szeregach wroga. Ujrzał wśród nich chłopca w swoim wieku, o brązowych włosach zawiązanych w kucyk i o oczach tak zielonych jak jego własne. Zatrzymał na nim wzrok.

_Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że ten chłopiec jest kimś takim jak on. Że ma na imię Elizaveta i wcale nie jest tym kim się wydaje. Że widzi go teraz po raz pierwszy, ale wcale nie ostatni. Że już wkrótce zostaną przyjaciółmi i będą walczyć ramię w ramię z przeciwnikami, o jakich mu się nie śniło. I nie opuszczą się aż do śmierci._

Ale tego jeszcze nie wiedział.

A gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, pokazał mu język.

* * *

A/N: Na wypadek gdyby moje aluzje były zbyt oględne, lub ktoś po prostu nie załapał o co chodziło, spieszę z wyjaśnieniami:

Pierwsze trzy części są oparte ogólnie na fandomie. Nic dodać nic ująć.

Kolejny fragment to rozmowa Węgier z Prusami po rozbiorach w 1795 roku, dalej krótki kawałek o tym co się działo za komuny, rozpad Austro-Węgier (wiem, że nie było wtedy żadnej wielkiej rewolucji, więc Węgry nie potrzebowała za bardzo swojego miecza - ale powiedzmy że jest to wizja artystyczna ;P) Kolejne są stosunki Polsko-Węgierskie podczas Powstania Warszawskiego, krótka wariacja na temat słów pana Telekiego podczas II Wojny Światowej, reakcja Polski na Powstanie Węgierskie w 1956 roku.

A na końcu - praktycznie jedyny fragment historii gdy byliśmy wrogami. Czasy Mieszka II, walki o tereny dzisiejszej Słowacji

Dziękuję za uwagę!


End file.
